Xanthos Ailuro/Abilities and Powers
This page explores the functions of Xanthos Ailuro's powers. Abilities Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of high-level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Tactical Mindset: He has proven himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his allies and enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. However, he is also highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself so as to leave no blind-spots. High Intelligence: Xanthos has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. He is able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: With his previously mentioned abilities, Xanthos is skilled in unarmed combat, despite his low physical strength. By determining his opponents weak point, he uses his high speed to exploit this weakness before his opponent can overpower him. Powers Ninjutsu - 'An wide art of espionage techniques utilized by shinobi, ninjutsu requires the user to have some sort of psychic ability and be connected to nature in their mindset. Being an Ailuro, Xanthos inherited empathic abilities from his Keshin genes, though they are recessive. Nevertheless, by using handsigns in conjunction with chakra, Xanthos can create a variety of actual effects for various purposes. *Clone Jutsu - A technique that creates a copy of Xanthos and is very versatile and useful, often used to distract or fool enemies into thinking that they have delivered a critical or fatal hit to him, leaving the enemy vulnerable. The amount of chakra placed in clones determines their durability in battle. *Transformation Jutsu - A technique that is typically used to change into people other than himself, but also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. *Body Flicker Jutsu - A high-speed movement technique, allowing Xanthos to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if he has teleported, and it is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. *Body Replacement Jutsu - A technique that allows Xanthos to replace his body with another object the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, Xanthos can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee. *Summoning Jutsu - A technique that allows Xanthos to transport animals or people across long distances instantly. This technique can summon any creature he has made a contract with or any creature that is connected to him. **Aster - A wyvern Xanthos raised from an egg, Aster is capable of shooting energy-like beams of fire from its mouth. It serves as a base for the Khaos Electrakon technique and is somewhat mentally bonded with Xanthos. **Skelebeest - After besting this humongous undead warrior in combat, Xanthos formed a contract with it after learning it was Daitengu's right hand demon. Skelebeest can absorb kinetic energy and reflect it as energy beams or convert it into physical strength. '''Electrokinesis - '''The ability to manipulate, create, and control electricity. As a result of being bonded with the Titan known as Hyperion, Xanthos began to be able to manipulate his own bio-electric energy. At first, his power caused appliances to explode and he had little control over it. Over the many battles he was forced into not long after, Xanthos quickly learned to use his new ability, mostly basing his attacks on television shows he had seen. His skill with electrokinesis has grown with him as he's tried using it in new and different ways. For example, he can sense bio-electric fields of others and determine whether they're friends or foes. He can also electrically stimulate his nervous system to speed up his neural synapses to react faster to danger and to push his otherwise lacking physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed. In that state, Xanthos' defenses are also heavily increased, drastically reducing, if not negating, damage from incoming attacks. *Chaos Lightning Lance - Forms electricity around his hand like a blade, and is generally used in solo combat. *Chaos Lightning Flare - Lets loose an erratic blast of electricity whose tips form into serpent heads that can change direction for maximum efficiency. The technique is useful for eliminating multiple enemies. *Electrakon - Xanthos' signature attack, he releases a powerful burst stream of electricity from both palms that forms into a wyvern-like form. Is based on his wyvern, Aster. 'Physisoma - '''An ability deriving from his Keshin genes, Physisoma is a skill that is based on the soul. By drawing on the spirits of past, present, future, and nature itself, a Physisoma user, called a Melder, can become better at fighting, more skilled, and gain the power of nature. To draw upon soul energy, the Melder first must have an object affinity for an item, which becomes fused with soul energy from the chakras of the Melder's body. These items are called Soultypes. After shaping a Soultype, a Melder can invest his own soul energy into it to make it stronger, enhancing its capabilities and gaining more benefits from it. In addition, this power allows a Melder to manipulate the souls contained within matter, as every object contains one. By calling out ancestral spirits and nature deities, a Melder can manipulate the objects movement or even alter its physical characteristics. *Thunder God Channeling - By tapping into his connection with the Elemental Plane of Lightning, Xanthos can wield the extraordinary power of the Thunder Gods of legend-- Zeus, Thor, and Raijin just name a few. His Soultype, a navy blue scarf his mother made him, wraps around his body into a cocoon-like form. The scarf then unfurls to reveal his newly transformed body. **Physisoma Astraph - His body becomes one with the nature spirits of lightning, granting him superior speed and maneuverability. The very weather answers his call, and becomes devastatingly powerful under his control. He can travel through electronics nearly instantly, though it is unknown if he can communicate with the technology itself. *Chaos Force Channeling - By tapping into the False Chaos Emeralds embedded in his gloves, Xanthos can manipulate the Chaos Force to a decent level. His mind warps and forms a second personality known only as Khaos. Immunity to Chaos Control is a given, and the transformation is similar to Astraph. However, red mist is emitted from the cocoon, and hands of solid shadow act as more appendages for Xanthos. **Physisoma Khaos - Weaknesses '''Positive Chaos Energy Water Sound/Sonics Lightning Overloads Low Physical Strength